


Be Mine

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Smut, but not totally, handjobs, just handjobs and grinding, that's what it's called I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate 9x06. Or, the one where they totally had sex after the fight at Nora's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Total spoilers for season 9. If you're not caught up this might not make sense because it's an episode with a different ending! Request via anon.

Dean doesn't want to think about the feeling in his gut when he realized Cas was in danger. Because he's sure it means something more, and he's got way too much on his mind to try and figure out why it scared him so much. Cas is usually in the middle of fights on his own all the time, but now that he doesn't have his angel mojo, sending him out into the world on his own is fucking scary for Dean.

It's what had to be done though. That sentence is a steady, constant mantra in his head at all hours now. Poor guy is just thrown into human life and gets fucking _killed_  after losing his virginity and his two best buds throw him out on his ass. It makes his heart clench every time he thinks about it.

Now though, seeing Cas working this job, going out on _dates_ , only not really; just living his life without Dean - it fucking sucks. Which is selfish because he's the one who told him he couldn't stay in the bunker.

Don't even get him started on the embarrassed look he got from the former angel when asking him where to drive him after the fight at Nora's house. Because he doesn't have a place to go.

Because Dean kicked him out.

"We'll get a hotel room tonight," he says when they're on the road, the street dark and empty for the most part. "And I can drop you off at work in the morning."

"That isn't necessary, Dean," he tries to argue, eyes avoiding Dean, which is unusual. "You should get back to Sam."

Sam. He probably should get back to Sam. He knows he's okay, though. Sam isn't alone, he's got Kevin. He thinks his brother'll be fine for a few more hours at the bunker. "Sam doesn't need me, he's a big boy. Me and you got catching up to do though."

"Dean, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" He turns to his friend, his profile visible thanks to the streetlights. "It isn't a chore to hang out with you, Cas. I wanted to see you."

"Just because I don't have my powers does not mean I can't see what you're doing here, Dean. You don't have to feel bad about me not staying with you and Sam and Kevin," Cas finally chances a look at Dean, trying to look sincere. "Whatever is happening, I trust you're doing it for the right reasons. There is no need for you to feel like you need to spend time with me when you don't want to."

He rolls his eyes, annoyed. "I want to make sure you're okay," he admits hastily, sighing. "I'm not pitying you or whatever you said; I want to hang out with you. That's what friends do. And we're friends, right?"

Dean hears Castiel sigh from his spot next to him, sees him nod in his peripheral vision. "If you mean that, then I would enjoy the company," Cas says in a soft voice, flicking his eyes back to Dean. "Thank you."

~

"Sorry your date didn't work out," Dean says later, once they've rented a hotel for the night and he's called Sam to let him know he's too tired to drive through the night. That he'll be back tomorrow afternoon. "You're really not so good at pickin' em, Cas."

Cas huffs a laugh out, a noise that Dean hasn't ever heard before. "Nora was a better choice than April," he shrugs, popping the buttons of his shirt open. "I suppose if it was meant to be, it would have happened. It's alright."

"Well," Dean starts, padding off into the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Is there anyone else you've seen? Any other dates?"

Cas sits on the foot of one of the beds, untying his shoes. "No other dates, no," he says, and Dean emerges to lean against the door frame, brushing his teeth. "I was asked on one though-"

"A girl asked you out?" His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, practically. "What'd you say?"

"I told him I already had a date Saturday, and he asked for another time. I told him that-"

Dean left to spit, rushing back out with white dripping from his chin still. "Him? A _guy_  was hitting on you?"

Castiel can't place the tone of Dean's voice. It isn't sarcasm, he's heard Dean talk that way before, and it isn't excitement. It's almost anger, but not quite. Cas can't figure it out; hasn't been human long enough to pick up on these kinds of things.

"Yes," he says slowly, cocking his head to the side. Dean lifts his shirt up from the bottom to wipe his face off, staring at Cas a little longer. Waiting for him to continue. "When I told him about the date I had tonight, with Nora, which turned out to be not a real date, he asked for my number. He hasn't called yet, but he thinks I'm out right now."

Dean sits next to him, in some sort of trance, eyes on the floor. He finally looks up and raises an eyebrow. "So you like guys?"

"I like everyone," he shrugs. "The man was very nice to me and said I had pretty eyes. He was very kind, Dean."

"So some guy says you've got nice eyes and you're all about dudes?" He stands up, pacing in front of Castiel. "Some guy, just says, 'hey nice fuckin' eyes man, your eyes, super blue man, wanna let me suck your dick?' and you're just ready to go along with it." He isn't asking him anything, Castiel thinks. Rhetorical questions aren't meant to be answered, he reminds himself.

"I didn't sleep with him, Dean-"

"Well you're gonna give him the chance!" He shouts, and Castiel casts his eyes away from Dean. He hates when Dean is upset with him. "You can't-" he sighs, dropping down to his knees in front of Cas. "You're new at this, I get it. But you can't go hop into bed with anyone who says you've got pretty eyes, Cas."

"I wasn't," he shakes his head, meeting Dean's gaze. His hands are on Cas' knees and his palms are warm even through his jeans. "I wasn't going to do that, Dean, I promise."

"It's easier with girls," Dean tells him, thumbs drawing circles on Cas' thighs. "Guys though, they'll take advantage of you, Cas. Guys just wanna get you in bed."

"Why do you think that, though?" Cas asks, letting one of his hands tentatively cover Dean's. "Maybe he's nice. Maybe he just thinks I _do_  have nice eyes, Dean."

He smiles up at him, rolling his eyes fondly. "Guys will say anything to get laid, Cas." There's a pause, then Dean's grip tightening on Cas' leg. "You do got real pretty eyes though."

Castiel flushes, and it's the first time Dean's seen that. Seen the blood rise to his cheeks, all because Dean compliments him. Looking at Cas now, Cas with rosy cheeks and pretty eyes and a scar on his exposed chest from being fucking stabbed - all that paired with the image of some guy trying to touch Cas at all, it makes him feel something. Something like, wanting to kiss him stupid.

His hand that isn't covered by Cas' raises to his neck, which is warm under his touch, and he tips his head down while he rises up higher on his knees, pressing their mouths together innocently at first. Cas though, his free hand wraps around the collar of Dean's shirt, holding him there for a moment before shoving him back completely.

"I get it," he says breathlessly, touching his own lips. "Men will say anything to get someone in bed. I get it."

Dean's a bit flabbergasted at that. He flushes at the implication though, narrowing his eyes at Cas. "I'm not- I didn't say that to get you in bed, Cas."

"You kissed me."

"Yeah, maybe I just wanna fuckin' kiss you, man." He sounds stupid, he knows. That's a stupid reason to kiss your friend, just that you want to.

"But you like women."

"Are you just going to keep on telling me facts all night, Cas?" He snaps, standing up and snatching his hand back from Cas' grip. "Is it so weird, so out of this world insane, that I might want to kiss you? That after all the shit we've been through, and lately with you not being around all the time- you can't hear me anymore! I can't even talk to you and hope you're listening because I know you can't!" Dean's voice is loud, but Castiel wouldn't classify this as yelling or shouting. Just...expressive, he guesses.

"I just, I miss you Cas, and you're out doing this normal life thing, getting hit on by fucking douche bags and I'm not there to do anything about it," he bites his lip to stop himself from rambling. "So is it really that crazy that I want to fucking kiss you until we fall fucking asleep together, because I have to leave again tomorrow?"

There's a pause where Cas just watches Dean, watches the square of his shoulders and waits for him to calm down a bit. And then, almost shyly says, "you can kiss me again."

And then Dean is crawling into his lap so easily, like he had just been waiting for Cas to say the words aloud. He pushes Cas down on his back and lays out on top of him, their lips slotting together messily. Cas isn't a bad kisser for someone whose only made out like, once in their lives. At least to Dean's knowledge.

They stay just like that, Dean's legs straddling Cas' hips and kissing perfectly for who knows how long. Neither of them do, because if you're keeping time when kissing, you're not kissing right. There isn't much of anything else, neither of them bringing it farther then accidentally rutting against the other every now and then.

Dean moves so he's got one of Cas' legs between his own, and one of his between Cas' thighs just for the sake of being more comfortable. They're both hard, but Dean would feel wrong -after giving Cas that speech about not fucking guys because it's all they want- if he asked for more. So he doesn't, just rests his hand against Cas' warm neck, sneaks kisses down his jaw and to his throat, locking him there between his hand and his mouth.

Cas' pulse is erratic, Dean can feel his heartbeat under his his fingertips behind his ear. He's panting too, every time Dean's kisses and licks turn into biting and sucking, his breath hitches and he arches, his back, trying so hard not to press his erection against Dean.

He mouths his way to Cas' ear, biting the lobe and grinning at him. "If you want to," he says softly, kissing just under his ear. "We could take this a little further. Only if you want, though."

Cas whines, his hand smoothing up Dean's back and up to his neck, and bunching his shirt up and exposing his stomach, toned and tanned against the paleness that is Cas' own stomach. his fingers creep their way to Dean's hair, softer than it looks, and he nods quickly. "Whatever you want, Dean, anything you want."

He rolls his eyes, but Cas doesn't see. Because this is so not going to be about Dean getting off, not when he's trying to show Cas how much me misses him and any other feelings that he won't say aloud.

With that, Dean moves his weight to one side to support himself a bit more and flattens his other hand against Cas' stomach, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. "This okay?"

"Yes," Cas nods again, biting his lip when Dean's hand slips in his pants, under both jeans and his boxers. He knows he must seem so easy, so virginal to Dean, but he can't help but gasp at the feel of Dean spreading his precome down his shaft with his thumb and pointer finger, because Dean's hands are so rough and strong compared to the one woman he was with.

Dean drops his head down to Cas' shoulder, watching his own hand work Cas, still trapped in his jeans. He wants to get Cas off good, get him naked and maybe take him in his mouth, maybe ride him until he forgot his own name, but he knows those things won't happen tonight; if ever. So he's settling for a handjob without even taking his pants off, because the thought of Cas coming in his boxers makes Dean hot under the collar.

He wants to talk, too. Tell Cas that he's sorry he can't stay with them, but that he thinks about him all the fucking time. That he misses having him on hunts and Sam -when it really is Sam- misses him too. After this, he wants to tell Cas why he kicked him out in the first place, but he knows he can't. And Dean knows Cas doesn't really mind going on without an explanation because he's Cas and he'll put all his trust in Dean's word.

Because he's pretty sure Cas is in love with him.

But he won't say any of that. He's already admitted that he misses Cas like crazy, so he doesn't need to say it again, even though it's on the tip of his tongue, wants to say it over and over and over again until Cas tells him to shut the fuck up.

Cas, who is moaning low and arching his back and his nails are scraping the back of Dean's head while his other hand is grasping at the pillow behind him so tight his knuckles look white. So Dean kisses him, swallowing all his moans and little whimpers, feeling the vibration of them against his lips.

"Miss you, Cas," he lets one slip, because his tongue is tangling with Cas' and he just wants to fucking say it.

As close as Cas is, -which is very- Dean thinks he's closer, because he's rutting against Cas' thigh while he jerks him off, can feel the precome dripping and he's pretty sure he's gonna come in his pants too. Which is totally, one hundred percent okay with him, because Cas will too, so it isn't embarrassing.

Cas' hand in his hair tugs his neck back, and he presses his forehead under Dean's jaw, moaning and panting and coming on Dean's hand. And Dean thinks that's what makes him jump off the edge too, because Cas just came because of him. He's got Cas' spunk on him, dripping between his fingers and the thought just pushes him, because Jesus fucking Christ is it hot.

After a few minutes of panting and breath catching, they've cooled down, Dean wiping his hand on the comforter and deciding that they'll sleep on the other bed instead. Now though, he's got a mess in his pants and he knows Cas does too, so he grins up at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Wanna come clean up with me?"

Cas smiles so wide Dean wonders if he'll split in half. "Yes please," he replies, letting his hand fall from Dean's hair to his shoulder. He shoves Dean back on the bed roughly, laughing as he stands up first and takes off towards the bathroom, Dean right on his ass, chasing after him. Like they're some happy fucking couple on their honeymoon.

Yeah, Dean isn't ready to even touch that thought yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me but I love this one kind of a lot. What should have happened is this (it probably did happen, I mean they didn't get Cas back to work until like 7 am soooOOo) This is unedited, I'll go over and fix it some other time because I wanted it up on time! anyways, thoughts? Comments? Kudos? :*


End file.
